


Mixed Drabble Set #1

by gblvr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, On The Line/My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Trading Spaces (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, FPF, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixed pairing and fandom drabble-ish things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Drabble Set #1

**Nick Portokalos/Kevin Gibbons**

Nick tries to teach him, but Kevin is never sure if he's learning a useful Greek phrase or one more thing Nick will use to embarrass him in front of the family. Nick loves to make people laugh, but Kevin knows Nick only teases the people he loves.

He knows this because when they're together, naked and tangled in the sheets, and Nick is whispering 'echo anagki eseis' and all Kevin can feel is Nick moving over him, around him, inside him – he feels loved, and when Nick kisses him so sweetly and says 'ero te,' he knows he's loved.

 

**Amy Winn/Genevieve Gorder**

Doug could not believe what he was seeing. Amy had promised she would finish his project by the end of day one, and she was...he watched as she twisted her hips and pinned Genevieve to the floor...apparently very flexible. And not working on his shelves.

If the noises were any indication, Amy had managed to get her hand down Genevieve's pants; from the look on Amy's face, she was just getting warmed up.

Doug shook his head in disgust, shutting off the playback monitor, reminding himself to come back later for the tape. He'd have to do the shelves himself.

 

**Harry/Ron**

"I don't understand why you couldn't just show it to me inside." Ron looked around, eyes wild as he peered into the trees. "What could possibly be so important that we had to creep out in the middle of the night?"

Harry didn't say anything; instead he walked further into the trees, motioning for Ron to follow.

When Harry stopped and turned, Ron nearly ran into him. Harry reached out to steady him, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ron's open mouth.

Ron gulped, blushed and stammered, "Guess I, uh, know why we had to come out here."

 

**Sisko and Garak**

With the Defiant docked, there was no reason for a full watch compliment, and for that Garak was thankful. He still had codes to translate; there didn't seem to be enough hours in the day to do everything, so he was taking advantage of the quiet to work at his console on the Bridge.

But he wasn't working; his thoughts were full of the last time he tried to work on bridge. Captain Sisko had wandered in, dressed in the most hideous pajamas Garak had ever seen. He'd seemed startled to see Garak there, but after a moment's hesitation, he crossed to where Garak was working.

"Plotting the overthrow of the Federation, Garak?"

Garak was never sure how to interpret Sisko's attempts at conversation – Sisko had never made any secret of the fact that he didn't trust Garak, or like him. Garak's understanding of humans was derived from his interactions with Dr. Bashir, and as he understood it, humans tended to avoid people they didn't care for.

Some of his confusion must have showed in his face; Sisko smiled and said, "That was joke, Garak."

When he didn't respond, Sisko shook his head and walked out, calling over his shoulder, "Get some rest tonight; we're going out on patrol again in the morning."

Three weeks later, Garak still didn't know what to make of it.

 

****


End file.
